Season 5
Season 5 is a series of Railway Season. It first aired in October 2013 more erley than exspected, And finished in December 2013. Episodes #Tender Engines: Gordon meets his brother the Flying Scotsman #Thomas and the Swan: One day, Thomas and Percy come across swans. #Salty and Mavis: Salty "the dockyard diesel" goes to help Mavis at the quarry. #Harvey's Helping Hook!: Harvey a new crane engine helps Percy from danger. #Murdoch, Salty and Harvey!: Murdoch arrives to the Island. #Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon: Percy gets scared of the Chinese Dragon. #Colds and Coal: Gordon says to Henry that he needed special coal becuase he is weak, And Gordon has troubles with his whistle. And Later Henry sneezes coal all over some bullys. #Percy's Big Bath!: Percy tries to pass a board, only to end up falling into the sea. #Signal Trouble!: Gordon, James and Henry trick Percy into believeing backing signals exist. #Old Iron: James is rude to Edward, but then Edward saves James. #Donald's Duck: Duck gains a branch line, and tricks Donald. #Mind my Bike!: Percy feels sorry for Tom Tipper, and then rolls over a bike. #Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble: Thomas and Percy argue over an accident involving some coal. #Drip Tank/Thomas and Percy Become Friends Again!: After an accident Thomas has, Percy comes to the rescue. And once again they become friends! #Percy the Brave!: Percy has to go through a storm. #Time For Trouble: James teases Toby and then has to help him #Thomas and Trevor: Thomas takes Trevor to Bluff's Cove. #Thomas and the Guard: Thomas accidently leaves the guard behind. #Thomas and the Rumours: Harold takes a special guest around the island, But the engine think he wants to get rid of them. #Trust Thomas!: Thomas has to take some stone from the quarry after James bretends to be ill. #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle: Thomas accidently turns milk to butter, But it's up to him to save the day. #Fergus The Brave: Fergus gets tricked by Bill and Ben, Then another day by Diesel. Neville the New Engine was meant to be an episode but cancelled. The next four episodes will be direct to DVD on The Christmas Special!: #Buffer Bashing: Donald and Douglas crash into buffers. #Toby and the Snowstorm: Toby rescues some lambs. #Rheneas' Snow Rescue!: Skarloey doesn't listen to advice, and Rheneas goes out to save him #Thomas' Missing Christmas Tree: Thomas gets stuck in a drift whilst delivering a Christmas Tree. BoCo's Christmas Rescue also features on this DVD, But the error is it's from the second season. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *BoCo *Emily *Bertie *Harold *Trevor *Bill and Ben *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Mr Percival *Mavis *Diesel *Cranky *Annie and Clarabel *Some Trucks *Emma and Pip *The Cast From The Past *Sir Topham Hatt ll *Henrietta (does not speak) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) *Oliver (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *HRC (mentioned) The Man Tom Tipper gives post to a Lakeside is Michael Angelis as he makes a cameo. New Characters *Flying Scotsman *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *The Chinese Dragon *Father Christmas Trivia *This is SirHandel27's first season as director, He took over after Sirtophamhattfan7 stepped down as director. *Toby and the Snowstorm marks the 100th episode of the show. Category:TBA Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons